geo_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Geometric Biological Enhanced Lifeform
Description A Geometric Biological Enhanced Lifeform or GBEL is a lifeform contained within a shape that can be summoned. When these lifeforms are first summoned they immediately form a bond between the first person they see. When this bond is formed it is followed by training. The lifeform trains its hardest to become the best fighter and succeed. Locations The locations of GBELs are not truly specific. There are countless species of GBELs. Locations also contribute to what type of GBEL it is. For example, a grass-like GBEL would be found in a field or forest. Appearance GBELs appearances themselves also depend on their location. The containers can vary in shape. The size of GBEL containers is usually all around the size of 4 Quarters. Both the container and the GBEL itself can vary in texture and material. Steps to Summon When trying to summon your GBEL there are two ways you can summon it. To summon the GBEL you must crack the container in which is fragile as glass. The first way of summoning a GBEL is by throwing it ahead of you and this summons the GBEL in front of you. The second way is to summon it directly beside you or in your hand which allows you to control the GBEL completely by being inside of it. This will only work with GBELs the size of the owner or bigger. There are different summon types including liquid, gas, magic/spirit. In Battle When GBELs are in battle they are able to use any attacks they have trained for. These attacks can range from physical, spiritual, or magical. Most GBEL owners will use codenames to command the attacks so the opposing GBEL owner doesn't predict the exact attack. When a GBEL dies, most likely in battle, it will fade away leaving a sort of energy orb that can be absorbed by other GBELs. This orb contains the power of the previous GBEL and rewards its destroyer. People can also surrender their GBEL to the other owner if they don't want it to completely lose the battle. GBELs heal themselves over small amounts of time depending on the level of their damage. Other Information Some GBELs are capable of harnessing transformations that can boost them. The maximum amount of transformations documented in a GBEL was 5. GBELs began to rise in popularity enough to the point where some companies began developing types of holsters in which the owners could safely place their GBELs. A popular and simple way was by putting them on necklaces. Owners could quickly snap off their most prized GBEL to fight the next competitor. History No one truly knows how they started appearing, but it was in 2025 when reports were sent to police stations all around the world about random shapes appearing. About a week later after these reports, governments all around the world made a team in which these shapes were protected for research. A year later after research, they revealed these shapes to contain lifeforms. After a month of releasing the previous statement, they posted extra research in which explained these creatures seem to have been made to battle in the harshest of conditions. Another month went by and they released a poll in which citizens all around the world could vote on their use. It all seemed to come down to fighting. Once the vote was finished, a document was made in which says all of these lifeforms are legally allowed to fight for money and trading purposes; though there was still some conflict within animal rights groups. After two months a company was made named GeoLabs where they began doing separate research and began to test on GBELs. They set up official tournaments all across the world in which people could use their GBELs to fight. The winner of each tournament was awarded $25,000 worth of money. About 65% of a single tournaments money went straight towards charities. Doing this seemed to attract more people. About 3 months later GeoLabs had finished doing special research in which they attempted to biologically modify lifeforms. These modified lifeforms were able to be sold, but usually for expensive prices. Sometimes they would set up special tournaments for these modified lifeforms to be more fair in the sport.